The `Castlebrite` apricot (non-patented in the United States) was introduced in 1978 and has been met with much interest by commercial fruit growers in the San Joaquin Valley of California since its harvest date commonly precedes that of other apricot varieties grown in that area. See in this regard the article by D. W. Ramming and O. Tanner entitled `Castlebrite` Apricot appearing in HortScience 13(4):485 (1978). Accordingly, the `Castlebrite` apricot because of its early fruit maturity date has aided commercial growers, and currently represents one of major cultivars that is being grown to yield an early season apricot crop in California in spite of its recognized small fruit size and the marked tartness of the resulting fruit crop. Historically higher prices are reaized by growers who are able to supply the early season fresh fruit market, and there has been an ongoing quest to find new cultivars that exhibit commercially significant improved traits as well as an early harvest date.